


Routine

by queernicorn42



Series: Walking Dead ficlets [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernicorn42/pseuds/queernicorn42
Summary: A glimpse at the pre-apocalypse lives of the Grimes-Dixon family
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: Walking Dead ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Routine

Rick Grimes was exhausted. After pulling two doubles back to back they’d finally had a break in their last case and all the deputies were stumbling home if they weren’t already down for the count in a bunk. Shane had dropped Rick off home on his own way and Rick was forever grateful, not sure he could see straight enough to drive. After some fumbling he managed to fit his key into the front door lock and successfully gain entry. He stepped out of his shoes and coat, leaving the latter along with his hat on the ancient coat rack opposite the gun safe. Securing his service weapon Rick shuffled one foot in front of the other toward the kitchen on autopilot. 

He was confused for a moment about why the light would be on and his hand twitched for the gun he’d just put away before he remembered. Two doubles back to back, the last one had begun in swing shift so he’d just come off of grave and it was around 07:30 in the morning. Rick had just stepped over the threshold of the kitchen, thinking longingly of a glass of water and an ibuprofen or six, when a warm squirmy bundle was dropped into his arms. Dazed, Rick blinks down at his daughters scrunched up face which was rapidly turning red as she prepared to scream, then blinks up at the retreating form of his husband Daryl. There was a blur of skin and a shriek, and then Daryl passed into view again holding a rag towel and spray bottle of detergent. 

“Richard Jesse Grimes you get your ‘lil naked ass back here. We don’t go piss on the carpet; we go in the potty!” 

As this moment Diane decided she’d had enough and began screaming, fat tears wobbling down her cheeks to darken the collar of her green onesie. Rick jostled himself toward alertness, shifting his daughter and beginning to pat her back soothingly, jiggling her a bit in an attempt to settle her. It seemed to work some, she was now snuffling and tearing into Rick’s collar and fisting his hair stead of outright squalling. He winced at a particularly hard tug and made his way to collapse into a kitchen chair. Diane startled at the jostle and started crying in earnest again. 

Rick took a deep breath, and another, then a couple more. As Daryl always said “weren’t no use trying to calm a baby if you ain’t calm yerself”. He hadn’t noticed his eyes slipping closed but when he blinked them open Diane had gone back to quietly snuffling into his now damp neck and Daryl was standing in front of him holding out a glass of water with one hand, the other keeping hold of Dickie who was pouting but now wearing a pair of fire engine red briefs. 

“Thanks Darlin’” Rick croaked, reaching for the water and then reaching back for the ibuprofen Daryl also held. “Yer an Angel”. 

Daryl rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue, “Shore thing Officer Friendly. Now you’ll have t’ excuse me, somebody gets t’ learn how to clean piss outta th’ carpet this mornin’”. By the time Daryl got Dickie set up with a detergent damp rag and left the boy halfheartedly dabbing at the wet spot he’d made Rick was passed out snoring in the kitchen chair, arms crossed protectively around Diane who was also asleep, drooling into her daddy's uniform shirt. Daryl took a moment to grab the old camera off the top of the fridge and snap a few photos before he scooped the baby out of Rick’s arms, rousing him just enough to herd him toward the bedroom. 

end


End file.
